Crush
by Phantommoose
Summary: Sasuke confesses to having a crush on his teacher. Warnings: PWP, pedo-ness, minor OOC-ness on Sasuke's part


"Naruto.." Sasuke's cry fell on deaf ears as the blond bounded excitedly down the hall toward his former teacher. The raven-haired teen allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he looked from the hall toward his mentor. "So..." the boy tried awkwardly, "How have you been Sensei?"  
The older man glanced up from his work, "Just fine Sasuke. Yourself?"

"A tad unsettled." The young ninja reluctantly revealed his inner emotions, "Ever since those images…"

"I told you didn't I?" Kakashi pushed against the desk and swiveled to face his ward, "I'd never hurt you like that. Not for real." The master ninja's concern leaked through his words. It was true he would never force anything on the boy that he knew he didn't want.

Within Kakashi's own mind the images had been, though arousing, extremely uncomfortable. The idea that someone he would never meet controlled his every action was unnerving to say the least. The only comfort was that he had finally escaped their wrath. Though he wondered now if he was truly freed of control as he found himself leering at his flushed student.

"S-sensei," the usually eloquent boy stammered uncontrollably as he appeared ready to make a confession, "I think about them sometimes." This didn't seem surprising to the elder man, they both had thought on the images relentlessly. Each time was causing them to become more and more unable to be around one another. Kakashi assumed the boy's distance was out of fear, while his own was out of a sense of responsibility. In a way, he felt as if he had betrayed his young apprentice. What's more, the thoughts turned him on like nothing else.

"I don't mean to but, sometimes, when I'm masturbating..." Sasuke let his words trail into silence as he turned away from the now blushing man.

Kakashi was afraid of this most of all, that his ward might become entranced by the idea. He didn't want to put another strain in their troubled relationship. Though the words were hard to ignore. He couldn't help but hear the confession as an offering. An extremely tempting offer at the moment.

His body was still straining from his earlier liaison with Naruto and now with his other physically appeasing young student standing embarrassed before him it took every last ounce of restraint for him not to release his need.

"Sasuke, it's perfectly natural for teenagers to develop an interest in their teachers. This is particularly understandable taking into account our situation." The icy blond tried, careful to offer the boy the route of escape.

"No, sensei, you don't understand. It bothers me because I…" Sasuke shifted and the arousal slightly hidden by his garbs became apparent, "Can't stop thinking about it."

The high-level ninja felt his body pulse with excitement. He couldn't help its response to such cute behavior. He could not prevent his tip from leaking with desire or twitching with promise. Most certainly of all Kakashi could not stop himself from jolting forward and taking his student into one well-sculpted arm and pulling him roughly into a clothed kiss.

Sasuke stiffened in surprise and soon with further arousal. His usual demeanor fell limp along side his body as he melted into his sensei's arms. Kakashi's rapidly moving hand found its way to Sasuke's chest. It wove its way under the boy's new top and worked its spindly fingers across the smooth flesh before making contact with a hardened nub. Kakashi lightly tweaked the nipple and watched as his pupil's eyes fell to half-mast and his body lurched forward in pleasure. He listened in a mildly sadistic manner as Sasuke tried to hold back moans of lust as his educator's free hand caressed his side on its journey to lower territory.

Kakashi released Sasuke's chest and grabbed violently at his clothing. He pulled the shirt swiftly over the raven head and pushed the small black shorts down to his student's knees. The older man briskly took hold of Sasuke's firm pale hip with one hand and wrapped the other around the boy's need.

The young ninja whimpered in pleasured agony. It was all going too fast and though it matched with what he'd seen play in his mind's eye it was something different to actually feel. His body swirled with complex desires and mind shattering pleasure. He fell forward unexpectedly as the strong hand began pumping mercilessly. "Kakashi-sensei!" Never in his life had anyone been so abrupt with him. Even Naruto who was so reckless had never been one to be more aggressive than what he called for.

Sasuke thought for one heated and blurred moment that perhaps his teacher was actually trying to _hurt_ him. The thought passed with any other as he felt himself go blank.

Kakashi then pressed the boy harshly against the wall and swiftly inserted a rough finger into the boy's opening. Kakashi's need throbbed in ecstasy as he watched Sasuke's eyes cloud and listened as a loud cry escaped his parted red lips. He knew the boy was experienced and had little fear of harming him beyond repair. Besides that Kakashi felt he no longer had control over himself. His hand moved to unleash his pulsating length. The muscle twitched expectantly at the sight of the writhing prize before it.

Sasuke whined adorably with desperation as the finger slid away from his needy insides. "Sensei," He whimpered uncharacteristically, "please!"

Kakashi shuddered at the change of tune from the usually silent boy. He took no time fulfilling his student's request. The matured ninja's thick form pushed forward roughly and found it's way into the sheltered heat of the boy's tight body. Lustful grunts fell from his lips as he allowed his hips to jolt forward. Flesh tore beneath the assault and blood served to soften the impact as rhythmic thrusts attacked his quivering body.

All ninja's are masochistic. Sasuke came to understand this as his body tightened around its desire and his lips formed pleading words. He couldn't think straight, he could barely breath. All he could feel was surging heat and the firm muscles under his palms as he grasped Kakashi's shoulders. Thick passion was building up within him and he couldn't fight the erupting fire twisting in his core. Coils of molten pain and pleasure lashed out angrily.

Sasuke cried out as his body broke and liquid release spilled over his new god as an offering of lust. Unexpectedly the young ninja cried out again. Over and over as the mass within him continued to pummel his helpless body.

Kakashi laughed deep in his throat. A dark resonating sound that shook the frightened boy to his core. The more experienced muscle pulsed and flexed within its confines, moving in and out endlessly. The length pushed the younger man into an even more submissive state.

Sasuke's back arched against the wall and his entire being shook from the force of his teacher's masterful thrusts. Tears finally moved past their barriers and fell effortlessly down his pale cheeks. The heat was winding and unwinding turning from excruciating pain to incomparable pleasure and back again without pause. His mind began to slip as his body tried to react on it's own. His arms pushed forward in an attempt to dislodge the man but his own body was weakened. He whined lowly and cried out for mercy. Just as the darkness began to settle in, a scolding hot fluid shot deep into his body and settled against his inner walls. More and more liquid flooded in until he felt himself go completely lax against his teacher.

Kakashi's body shook with the intense orgasm, he buried his face in the thick black hair of his favored student. Once more his usual calm befell him. He pulled out gently and laid Sasuke down in his bedroom. Kakashi made sure to cleanse the boy's wounds and the remains of their forbidden encounter. He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving to take care of the computer's memory.

* * *

**A/N--This fic fills me with lawlz for it's failure. It's necessary to mention that this fic was written explicitly for an RP between myself and ForeignSin. I swear it would make more since you knew the whole story. **  
**Gah! That aside, if you can get over the bizarre scenario, the mention of 'the computer's memory' which is a reference to our OC J.E.N.N.A., and Sasuke's extreme OOC-ness, I hope you can still find it enjoyable.**

**I mostly posted this for fun and for critique. So R&R if you so desire^^**


End file.
